A vehicle such as an automobile including an internal combustion engine is provided with a fuel supply pipe for communicatively connects the filler port into which a nozzle of a refueling gun is inserted and the fuel tank in which fuel is stored. In recent years, in order to improve convenience during refueling fuel, a so-called capless type fuel supply portion structure without a fuel cap conventionally provided on the filler port has been adopted.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the capless type fuel supply portion structure, and the fuel supply portion has a substantially cylindrical shape and includes a shield attached to a shield attachment port of an outer panel of a vehicle body. A drain hole (water drain hole) for discharging water, dust and the like entering an inner space of the shield to outside is formed at the lowermost side (lowest position) of the vehicle in the shield.